


【球三owljay（brujay）/ultrjay（clarkjay）/pwp】There's no way out

by Bluejay2077



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Earth-3, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, top Ultraman, top owlman, 双性, 射尿, 颜射
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077
Summary: 夜枭决定分享他的小鸟
Relationships: Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Kal-Il | Ultraman/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	【球三owljay（brujay）/ultrjay（clarkjay）/pwp】There's no way out

*啊球三变体brujay和clarkjay实在不知道怎么起cp名字了就嗯凑吧

*so dark

*NC-17

*warning:dirty talk，threesome，双杏，blow job，内🐍，🐍尿，双龙，颜🐍

——

summary:夜枭决定分享他的小鸟。

——

终极人饶有兴趣地看着男孩无神的蓝色眼睛:“所以你把他泡进拉萨路池了？”

夜枭轻哼一声:“死亡也无法让他逃脱。”

这是惩罚，也是恩赐，杰森·陶德本该成为二代利爪，然而他妄图用死亡来逃离夜枭身边，这是不被允许的。

夜枭一只手扶在杰森的肩膀上，他说:“他不该被笑魁引诱，不该为了他那个未曾谋面的母亲心软，更不该为了塔利亚的两句话就背叛我。”

他缓缓说:“杰森本可以成为我的家人，就像迪克一样，可他不够听话。”

终极人说:“所以呢，你准备把我当做惩罚这只小鸟的手段？我凭什么听你的，他又不能给我生孩子。”

夜枭的声音听上去竟然带着一丝笑意:“不，他可以，而且你下个月的氪石供应量可以加倍。”

终极人承认他有点心动了，不管是孩子还是氪石:“那看在你的面子上我同意了。”

杰森只是头脑昏昏沉沉，这是来自拉萨路的后遗症，并不意味着他意识不到夜枭和终极人的对话意味着什么。

他开始挣扎，然而这轻易就被夜枭压制住了，甚至用不上终极人出手。

本就轻薄的衣物被轻易扒光，终极人迫不及待地掰开杰森的双腿，看着他身下畸形的器官不禁开始喘气:“夜枭，你把他藏得可真好。”

终极人摇着头说:“如果早知道这回事我一定会第一次见面就把他抢过来。”

夜枭沉声道:“卡尔——”

终极人不再说话了，他拿起夜枭准备好的润滑剂，直接倒在杰森双腿之间，男孩被冰凉的液体刺激到忍不住想闭合双腿，然而被夜枭按住的双腿几乎是动弹不得。

终极人拉开制服的拉链，自己撸动了几下阴茎，半硬了后就对着杰森的阴道送进去。

氪星人的阴茎对于杰森的器官来说还是太大了，终极人不得不缓慢地插进去，事实上他很想粗暴地直接捅进去，但夜枭看着两人交合处的眼神让他有些害怕。

虽然这只猫头鹰嘴上说着邀请卡尔一起来惩罚他的小鸟，但终极人清楚他可怕的控制欲，要是自己敢在夜枭允许范围之外做出一点失控的事，他绝对不会有什么好脸色。

男孩紧涩的阴道被缓慢开拓着，终极人已经开始在心里赞美这紧致温热的内壁了，他不禁开始埋怨为什么夜枭要把这么个尤物藏到现在。

夜枭让杰森靠在他怀里，他的阴茎已经硬得不像话了，可他还是在杰森耳边说:“做的不错，好孩子。”

就像在夸奖一只狗。

终极人注意到这只小鸟的眼角开始泛起水光，他大概在哭，他清楚自己在经历什么，而不是像个傻子一样被动挨操，这个事实不禁让卡尔感到更加兴奋。

他的阴茎已经全部没入杰森的阴道，于是终极人开始缓慢抽插起来，很快他会把这个男孩操熟，让他在自己的阴茎上哭泣，淫水流得满地都是，白色的精液全部封锁在子宫里，最后怀上氪星人的血脉。

而夜枭将要负责照顾这只小鸟和他肚子里的氪星混血。

卡尔已经分不清是什么让他更兴奋了，是操穴的快感还是繁衍的欲望，或者是某种意义上占到了夜枭的便宜。

杰森小腹上隐约可以看到氪星人的形状了，他真的开始哭了，嘴里尖叫着发出呻吟，可他叫着夜枭的名字，这让卡尔感到很不爽。

所以他开始加快抽插的速度，双手掐住男孩的腰卖力冲撞着。

终极人低声咒骂:“哈，你可真是个小婊子，夹得真紧，平时没少吃夜枭的精液吧，你给他生过孩子吗？”他总是对孩子很执着。

夜枭很有耐心，然而即使是他此时也有些忍不住了，男人的手指顺着杰森的腰向下往前，然后隔着皮革手套掐上了半硬的阴蒂。

他满意地听见这只小鸟尖叫了一声，他大口喘着气，哀求被终极人冲撞到破碎得不喜欢:“夜枭……求你……”

夜枭依旧像他往常那样冷静，食指在杰森的阴蒂上打转，皮革粗糙的表面让杰森的腿根忍不住发抖，他的阴茎已经涨得发红紧贴在小腹上，顶端分泌出晶亮的液体。

夜枭:“卡尔，把他翻过来。”

终极人很不满自己舒爽到一半就被夜枭打断，但他还是照着男人的话照做了。

粗大的氪星阴茎在杰森身体里转了个圈，又激起一声啜泣。

杰森现在跪趴在床上，腰部无力地下榻着，终极人两只大手掐在他的屁股上。

这只小鸟的肤色白得过分了，白到有些病态，就像终年不见天日的吸血鬼，但夜枭把他养得很好，比宠物好多了，臀肉丰盈饱满，柔软的脂肪下是结实的肌肉，而现在这两坨奶冻似的白肉随着终极人不断的动作漾出波纹。

杰森感到有些窒息，这感觉来源于夜枭，男人的双手掐着他的脖子，手套上未干的淫液大半都蹭到了杰森身上，他的脸被迫低下，正面对着夜枭的裆部。

这让杰森忍不住发出一声呜咽。

夜枭饶有兴趣地把自己的拉链拉开，然后体量可观的阴茎直接打在杰森的脸上，流下一道晶亮的前列腺液的痕迹。

他按着杰森的后脑勺，命令道:“吸我的屌。”

杰森感到这个混蛋终于松开了他的脖子，他顺从地张开嘴向下，实际上他已经习惯了这件事，夜枭或者利爪理查德，他的嘴是家族的公用玩具，而有资格用他下身的则只有夜枭一个，杰森有时候会觉得夜枭比起培养利爪二代不如说是在培养一个性奴隶。

夜枭的手温柔地摸着他的头皮:“管好你的牙齿。”

杰森的动作一顿，然后继续温顺地给夜枭口交，收不住的涎水顺着嘴角流下低落在夜枭的生殖器上。

他很会吸，这是夜枭长久以来调教的结果，杰森清楚怎么样才能让这个男人更快乐。

终极人放缓了他的动作，羡慕地看着杰森嫣红湿润的嘴唇，真不知道这个小荡妇的舌头在干什么，在舔夜枭的龟头吗，等下是不是还要把这只猫头鹰的精液咽进肚子里？他忍不住说:“等下我也要操他的嘴。”

夜枭似乎心情不错的样子:“随你，卡尔。”

终极人还在操他的阴道，杰森的双腿仍然止不住发抖，他忍不住收缩了穴肉，祈祷着这一切快点结束。

绷紧的身体终于到了极点，年轻人结实的的身体像弓那样弹了两下，终极人感觉到一股热流浇在他的龟头上，他忍不住打了两下杰森的屁股:“真是个小婊子，这么快就高潮了。”

杰森嘴里还含着夜枭的性器，高潮和终极人的拍打让他不住发出呜咽声，然后全部被夜枭的屌堵在喉咙深处。

终极人不满地继续抽插着，刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，杰森只觉得自己小穴好像要被搅化了一样，浪潮一波接一波地翻涌着。

终极人坏心眼地用手扣上他的阴蒂，就像夜枭之前做的，用不轻不重地力道缓慢揉着，阴道和阴蒂的双重刺激对杰森来说未免太过了些，他几乎是挣扎着扭动下身想要逃离，奈何终极人只是简单按住他就力有千钧。

他甚至连给夜枭的口活都快顾不上了，大张着嘴无声尖叫着，脸上两道泪痕格外清晰，他哀泣着:“不要……求你……夜枭……”

终极人又听见这只小鸟在喊夜枭的名字了，他感到一阵愤怒，然后操干杰森的速度越来越快，阴茎全部没入然后全部抽出，他如愿看着杰森在他身下达到了第二次高潮。

这次不光是小婊子的阴道在流水，他硬着的阴茎也被操射了，白色的液体溅在床单上和小腹上，但没人在意。

终极人长舒一口气射在了杰森体内，软热的，被他操开操熟的阴道甚至让他有点舍不得出来。

他还插在杰森身体里，一时的快感冲昏了终极人的头脑，他理直气壮地对夜枭说:“你快点，我还要操他的嘴。”

然后被夜枭的眼神吓到清醒。

终极人不得不被迫观摩了小鸟给猫头鹰做口活的后半段过程，杰森吸得很卖力，脸颊一鼓一鼓的，光看外面就能想象他的舌头有多灵活了，低下的头颅在夜枭的手下显得格外温顺。

白色的液体射了杰森一脸，夜枭抚摸着他的脸:“把嘴里的那些咽下去，杰森。”

杰森伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，温顺地服从命令。

终极人看着杰森那张神情无辜却挂满精液又硬了，他在心里又骂了一声婊子:“到我了吧。”

夜枭没有说话，只是起身示意终极人可以开始了。

他两根手指伸入杰森还微微发红的穴口，依旧隔着那层皮脂手套，杰森低声啜泣着，对夜枭的恐惧让这感觉就像夜枭在试图把他整个人从下面撕开。

夜枭用手指撑开他的阴道，把终极人流下的那些精液全部导了出来，他给了杰森的屁股一巴掌:“看看，氪星阴茎都快把你操松了，不是么？”

杰森嘴里又被迫塞入了终极人的阴茎，还带着他自己下身咸涩的味道，他眼角流着泪呜呜地试图摇头，然后被终极人抓住头发恶狠狠地训斥:“听话点，小鸟。”

夜枭的手指就着他湿滑黏腻得一塌糊涂的腿根探进了后穴，淫水本身就是绝佳的润滑液，夜枭不像终极人那样没有耐心，他可以不用性器就玩上杰森一整天，让他哭着一次次达到无插入的高潮。

杰森显然被夜枭的动作勾起了什么不好的回忆，他的身体微微发颤，不住收缩着后穴。

夜枭又拍了他一巴掌，现在两个红色的手印在他臀部刚好对称，和白皙的部位相比起来充满色情意味。

他的后穴还在被夜枭用手指慢慢开拓着，湿哒哒的感觉如此清晰，杰森感觉有些神志恍惚了，他感觉自己的下身就像有一丛火焰在燃烧，或者是岩浆，一边渴求着更多，一边害怕地瑟瑟发抖，眼泪往下滴到终极人两腿之间。

夜枭进入得很缓慢，他总是这样，像猎人戏弄他的猎物一样，游刃有余地操控一切并看着杰森在他身下狼狈哭泣，整个人被操得一塌糊涂。

当他进入时，杰森感到一种熟悉感顺着脊椎上升，他确实很久没被夜枭操过了，这个事实让他可耻地更加兴奋了。

夜枭是个理智的疯子，而他更清楚怎么让别人发疯，强烈的快感从敏感处蔓延开来，如同排山倒海的浪潮，杰森光滑的小腿肌紧绷，脚趾蜷起又绷直。

夜枭动作不像终极人那样粗暴，这也许是他最温柔地时候，一下又一下顶弄着杰森的敏感点，让他眼角绯红的诱人模样，他拍拍杰森的屁股:“抬高点。”

杰森的动作带着几分委屈和不情不愿的意味，却还是依着夜枭的话照做了，柔软的媚肉把那根阴茎吞得更深了，像吮吸一样紧紧夹着它。

夜枭的动作开始加快，每一次撞击都直顶杰森的敏感点，杰森完全无法抵御这种感觉，才抬起的后腰又要软成一滩水化在床上，随后就被夜枭托住往自己的方向送。

夜枭愿意把这称为床伴之间的默契，他和杰森总能恰到好处地取悦对方的身体，他察觉到手下男孩的身体有一瞬间的僵直，然后小幅度颤抖着。

看吧，他几乎是不费什么力气就让这只小鸟又一次达到了高潮，一次前列腺高潮。

终极人从杰森嘴里抽出他硬挺的阴茎，没有一点要射精的意思，他看着夜枭:“一起？”

夜枭知道终极人的意思，他俯下身亲了下杰森的耳垂:“准备好了吗？”

杰森还在小声呜咽着。

夜枭把杰森抱起来正对着自己，把阴茎重新插入杰森的阴道里，而把后穴留给终极人。

卡尔顺着夜枭留下的润滑毫不费力地就滑了进去，他从侧面能看见这只小鸟脸上未干的泪痕和脆弱的眼神，故意挺了两下下身:“喜欢爹地们一起操你吗？”

杰森小声惊叫了一声:“请……不要……”

他往前靠在夜枭的头上，几乎是哀求道:“求你，夜枭。”

夜枭力道柔和地捏住杰森的下巴，盯着他漂亮的蓝眼睛:“这是惩罚，杰森。”

两个人一前一后把杰森夹在中间，这太超过了，杰森觉得自己甚至能感受到体内两根阴茎上跳动的青筋，他们把自己撑得太开了，他已经不敢想象等会动起来会是什么样子了。

“会坏的……”杰森哀求道。

没人理会他的祈求，终极人先动地，他总是那么迫不及待，而他和夜枭确实是多年搭档的默契，两个人交替着在杰森体内抽插。

一开始是撕裂般的疼痛，但很快就变成铺天盖地的快感，电流顺着脊椎向上窜，杰森感觉自己的脑子已经有被这种感觉冲糊涂了。

终极人看他被操到失神的模样，冷哼着加大了力道，嘴上讽刺说:“小婊子可没这么容易被用坏，不是么？”

杰森大张着嘴喘气，破碎的呻吟声浸透了情欲的味道，通透的碧蓝色眼眸已经变得无神，泪水无意识地下流。

夜枭贴近了脸，伸出舌头舔掉杰森脸上的泪珠，他突然说:“如果这样给你划一道伤口，一定很好看。”

不过他很快又说:“但我不喜欢我的东西被弄伤。”

高潮来得前所未有地快，一次接着一次，杰森最后什么也射不出来了，他是哭着尿在了夜枭的制服上，然后惶恐地流着泪道歉。

夜枭摸摸他的头:“坏孩子，你总是这么不听话，不过你知道，我总会原谅你的。”

杰森确实被灌满了，他最后分不清操他前面和后面的分别是夜枭和终极人中的那个了，把头埋在夜枭的胸甲前抽泣着，然后换来终极人在他屁股上的又一巴掌。

夜枭最后清理杰森花了不少功夫，把这只小鸟脸上，胸前，小腹上，大腿根，屁股里的精液全部清理干净，给他红肿的伤处涂上药剂，杰森在他怀里挣扎，被夜枭按住:“你是想怀更多孩子吗，杰伊？”

杰森咬了咬嘴唇，青年矫健的身体缩成一团，像只落水狗，他小声说:“对不起……我以后再也不会犯错了。”

“什么错？”

“我再也不会逃跑了……再也不会试图离开你了。”

夜枭满意地摸摸他的头发，带着奖励意味:“乖孩子。”

——

大概是彩蛋:怀了怀了，两个孩子，一个韦恩的一个氪星人的（）


End file.
